


Differing Perspectives

by NotebookishType



Series: Love and Star Wars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Double Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Possible Underage Drinking, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Han wants to celebrate their escape from Ord Mantell with his friends. Leia takes issue with his version of the events.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _February 6th: Bickering - 200 words - What says love more than a heaping helping of belligerent sexual tension?_

“Told ya it’d be warmer on the _Falcon_ ,” Han slammed four shot glasses down on the Dejarik board. Luke grabbed one, examining the cantina logo etched into it.

“It should be better once the electrical repairs are completed,” Leia said, defensive.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Han uncorked a bottle of bourbon, and poured generous shots. “I thought surviving Ord Mantell deserved a toast.”

Leia bristled.

Chewbacca whuffled quietly.

“You’re serious?” Leia got to her feet.

“I can be serious,” Han motioned toward shots.

Luke took one hesitantly, and Chewie followed suit.

Leia frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

“We’re just going to pretend you didn’t get us into that mess?”

“Me?” Han asked, incredulous. “I didn’t get myself kidnapped, Princess.”

Leia exhaled very slowly, and said, “If you paid your debts every two-bit bounty hunter in the galaxy wouldn’t be after you.”

Han glanced expectantly to Chewie and Luke. They remained silent.

“I didn’t know my finances were any of your business.”

“They aren’t!” Leia spun on her heel and stomped toward the boarding ramp.

“You probably aren’t old enough to drink anyhow!” Han shouted after her.

Chewie clanked his glass against Luke’s and downed his shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you to the lovely ashes0909!


End file.
